Headphone use when cycling, running, or other forms of commuting or exercise can be dangerous. For example, use of said headphones may interfere with the user's ability to hear the environment around them. As such, users may be unaware of objects surrounding or approaching them, which can result in collisions or other unexpected events. Audio pass-through headphones record noise from the environment through a microphone and then replay it digitally through the headphones with very little delay, allowing users to “tune in” and “tune out” from the environment around them. However, such systems do not offer much flexibility, and require the user to remember to “tune in.”